


Rumpelstiltskin a Fractured Fairytale

by chibiphy



Category: Rumpelstilzchen | Rumpelstiltskin (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiphy/pseuds/chibiphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So at school we had a fractured fairytale project where we take an old fairytale and, well, fracture it! I chose Rumpelstiltskin and took the idea of instead switching good guys to bad guys and using the original plot, I write the after story. So, yeah, I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumpelstiltskin a Fractured Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> By the way the characters are around the same age because that way this isn't creepy, and Rumpelstiltskin looks like a normal person!

Ugh, this place is so boring! It’s always “Work, work, work, work, be a good little princess and do. Your. WORK!” I hate this place so much, I hate my parents, I hate everything! I’d quite honestly be perfectly fine if they’d let me out, but NO. I have to stay inside this stuffy old castle!

The only thing good about this place is how big it is. If I’m able to get out of my classes or whatever I’m doing, which isn’t a lot, I go and explore the castle and its hundred year old mysteries.

I shake my thoughts out of my head. No time to tell the voices in my head frustrating things, I found a new door! Well, more like ‘walked into it’, but that’s besides the point.

I back away from the door while rubbing my face. It doesn’t really hurt but I’m still in shock.

I open the door and look inside. It’s dark in the, what I assume to be, cell, not counting the light spilling in from the hall. It stinks of rot inside, so bad I gag and have to hold my breath, so I don’t breath it in.

A small hiss comes from the dark and I take my flashlight out of my adventure sack to inspect it. When I shine it on the area the hiss sounded from I see a small man.

I almost scream from the sight of him. He looks terrible! He’s visibly shaking as I inspect him, looking him up and down. His clothes are ripped, he has wounds all over his pale skin and he’s covered in dry blood. His brown hair is messy and clotted, his matching brown eyes shining with fear. His ankle is connected to the wall by a chain.

I walk over to him, causing him to flinch and push himself further against the wall. Once he can’t move any further, I walk up in front of him and crouch down to his height. I make a shushing sound and lightly tap his face, this is called shoosh-papping, with the palm of my hand to calm him down.

Once he’s calm, I crawl over to the chain. It’s rusted and worn out and, with enough force, easy enough to break. So, that’s what I did. I grabbed two sides and pulled, hard.

The chain breaks with a reasonably loud clang. I pick up the light man, whom was practically made out of bones, and run swiftly through the castle to my room.

I put the man down in the tub in my private bathroom, telling him to our some water into a cup. Taking the items back to my room quickly,stay. I go to the kitchen and make a sandwich and pour some water into a cup. Taking the items back to my room quickly, I give them to the man and sit down on the bathroom floor.

The man quickly gulps down the items, gasping for air after finishing the water.

“So, what’s your name?” I ask the poor ex-prisoner.

“Rumpelstiltskin.” Rumpel's raspy voice croaks out in reply.

“Why were you in the cell? How are you feeling?”

“I was kept in there by the king and queen after helping the queen. She got the guards to lock me up after I failed to get her first child through a guessing game. I was told to spin straw into gold and every time I denied they beat me with a whip. I was fed one “meal” a day, only enough to keep me from starving to death, he explains everything then quickly adds “I’m feeling fine now though.”

We had a little chat, just getting to know each other, like favourite food, age, favourite colour etcetera. I left him to take a bath so I could get him some clothes. I have some hand-me-down clothing from my cousin that’ll be a bit big on Rumple, but at least they’re clean and not dresses like my closet is filled with. Which I never wear.

I put everything in the bathroom, including a towel, with closed eyes then go back to my room to grab my suitcase. In our short talk he told me that if I went with him there would be great adventure. I just hope I can trust him to stick to his word of keeping me safe while on those adventures.

Rumpel walked out of the bathroom. His clothes hang around his skinny body and his hair sticks to his head, brushed out and much cleaner. He smiles thankfully to me and walks to where I stand at the door. I grip the strap to my travel bag tighter and smile back at him.

“Ready to go?” He asks me. I nod in reply and he gives me a thumbs up. Poking my head out the door, I look both ways to check for guards.

“It's safe.” I tell him. We quietly walk out and through the halls. We tip toe through the halls, hiding whenever we think somebody's coming. After, approximately, ten minutes we made it to our exit, the back door.

I jump at the sudden coolness from the fresh air as we open the door. We walk out and around the corner to the side gate of the castle. I climb up some vines with Rumpel and we run straight into the forest, on our way to my first real adventure.

It's been about a month. Rumpel's feeling better and have had plenty adventures in this time. I’ve learned about plenty of creatures.

I’m not sure if my parents are still looking for me. We haven’t had to hide from guards for quite a while. It's sad to think, yes, but I’m happier here with Rumpel. I’m planning on telling him about my love for him soon too.

As we walk through the forest we hear the sound of a stick breaking behind us, followed by a low growl coming from the bushes behind us. We stop walking right away and grab our weapons. I turn around slowly just as a flash of grey comes at me. A big male wolf pounces on me, hard, causing me to drop my weapon and fall over.

I struggle with the wolf, trying to get him off me. When the wolf scratches me after my small amount of failed struggling, Rumple is un-paralyzed and shoots the wolf in the front right shoulder. The wolf whines and runs back the way he came, limping on the shot leg.

I get up slowly with help from Rumpel, cringing at the pain in the shoulder I’m holding. Once I’m sitting up right, Rumpel pulls bandages and cleaning ointment from out travel bag. He cleans my wounds for me and wraps them up. We decide to rest for a bit.

Loud footsteps and talking are heard as guards surround us. We quickly get up and into a fighting position with our weapons. “Give us the princess back.” One of the head guards demand.

“No.” Rumpel replies and goes to fight the guard that talked as he runs I see another guard aim an arrow at him. 

“Rumpel no!” I yell and drop my weapon. I run and jump in front of the arrow. Pain spreads through my chest as the arrow hits me. My breath hitches and I fall to the ground. Rumpel drops his weapon and falls to his knees with me. “I love you.” I whisper to him with my last breath. I smile as I hear Rumpel whisper “I love you too”, then black.

The story of me. My story. It's a sad one, definitely, but all sadness must come with happiness. I live on with my life, through the mourning, to live for the happiness. I’ve seen much happen, good and bad. I’ve seen families come and go. I’ve seen it all. Can you guess my name? No? It’s;

 

**RUMPELSTIlTSKIN**


End file.
